1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and a method for manufacturing thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with a flat panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels and flat display devices using display panels have become the mainstream of display device step by step. For example, people use a lot of display devices such as household thin televisions, LCD monitors used in personal computers and in laptops, the display screens of cellphones and digital camera.
Conventionally, display device includes a base and a display panel. In the embodiment of traditional LCD shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 30 is disposed on the base 10. The base 10 is a backlight module which provides light source emitting light into the display panel 30. One end of the display panel 30 has a flexible circuit board 50 to transmit signal from outside. In order to connect the display panel 30 and the base 10, an adhesive layer 70 is disposed between the display panel 30 and the base 10. The adhesive layer 70 is distributed along the edge of the base 10 to prevent blocking the light through the backlight module of the base 10. It is allowable to pass the light into the active area 31 of the display panel 30.
Generally, the active area 31 of the display panel 30 is double layer glasses but the end of the display panel 30 connecting to the flexible circuit board 50 is a single layer glass. Thus, when the display device is shook by external forces, the end of the display panel 30 connecting to the flexible circuit board 50 is more fragile than the active area 31. Because the adhesive layer can affix the bottom surface of the display panel 30 to the base 10. The display panel 30 is also deformed by external forces or stress due to the deformation of the stressed base 10. At the moment, the corner portion of the display panel 30 is vulnerable due to the stress concentration. Especially, the end of the display panel 30 connecting to the flexible circuit board 50 may crack easier.
Besides, in part of the manufacture steps, it is necessary to separate the display panel 30 and the base 10 for further processing. Such further processing can easily inflict crack or damage at the corner portion of the display panel 30.